getting lost in your imagination
by melswasborntokillthedoctor
Summary: Sylvia Relcis is a school focused, smart-as-hell, fourth year Ravenclaw. Star beater of her team and top of her class, in every class. But when James Sirius Potter leads her away from her studies, she may not make it to next year.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions.

The scratching of her quill on the parchment was one of the few sounds in the library at this hour. Every once and a while accompanied by the moans of the occasional couple looking for some privacy but were soon kicked out.

Sylvia had two lengthy essays to complete tonight if she wanted any free time later. This would give her time to go to the pitch and practice before Ravenclaw's next game. And maybe, just maybe, she could get a little relaxation considering the hours she was putting in. Sylvia didn't want to be caught sleeping in Arithmancy again.

Glancing up at the time- 8:30 -, she decided she'd leave at nine when Mrs. Pence closed the library. She'd probably end up doing the rest of her work in the common room like everyone else.

Sylvia was lost in these thoughts when the loud thud of a book hitting the table, and the screeching of an old chair forced her into the present. Mrs. Pence looked up from her desk, glaring at the boy. Said boy had taken the seat directly across the table from Sylvia, and was now flipping through said book in a bored fashion, humming to himself (a song from the Wicked Sisters).

Sylvia was about to return to her studies when he leaned forward and whispered "I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?"

She replied calmly, yet somewhat irritated "No, actually this is my fourth year here." Now turning back to her studies, she was interrupted again.

"Really? Oh yes you're Reckles… no Rexes… no…"-

"It's Relcis" she hissed.

"Yes. That's it." He said running his hand through his already messy jet black hair.

"So?" she asked expectantly, laying down her quill. Obviously she wasn't going to finish her work while he was here.

"So, what?"

"So, what's your name?"

At this he looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know _I _am." He exclaimed, earning a _sshhhh _from Mrs. Pence.

"No idea. All I've got to go on is a rude Gryffindor with black hair."

"Merlin." He whispered, shaking his head. The boy then held out his hand. "I am James Sirius Potter." Sylvia looked at his hand wearily then shook it. "Pleasure."

These introductions were however, interrupted by the clock striking nine and Mrs. Pence shuffling them out of the library and into the corridors. Sylvia, seeing this as their parting of ways for now, began her trek to Ravenclaw tower, and was surprised to hear the tapping of shoes on stone from behind her.

"Ralkes, wait up!"

She stopped and turned to him, frowning. "If you're going to talk to me at least say my name right, Potter. It's Relcis."

"Relcis, sorry. Relcis. Anyway, before you ditched me I was going to ask you if I could walk you to your common room."

Sylvia looked at him skeptically before replying "If you like." Then she turned and began walking, leaving James to fall into a steady stride beside her. Opening his mouth to start conversation, he was interjected with a question.

"What were you doing in the library in the first place?"

He hesitated. "Well, if you must know. I was supposed to be looking for information to put into my essay, but it bored me. Ancient Goblin rebellions and Giant wars aren't really my thing. I try to stick to Quidditch or other athletics."

_Typical answer of anyone who saw themselves a professional Quidditch player in their future. _Sylvia smirked. Not that she hadn't had such fantasies when she was younger, she had now chosen a more practical dream to follow.

"So I am to assume that you want to play as a profession when you're out of school?"

"No, actually, I don't," he replied. "I plan to work as an Auror, like my father."

_Oh yes. Harry Potter is head of Auror Offices now isn't he._

"You play, don't you?" He asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I play beater for Ravenclaw. You're keeper aren't you?"

He nodded a small smirk played on his lips. "I thought you didn't know who I was?"

"Well I've obviously heard your name before. Your team won the cup last year with you as captain. Other than that I had no idea who you were or what you looked like. I'm not exactly the most social person in school."

"Hmmm… If not my gorgeous looks, then what do you and your groups of friends talk about in your free time?"

"Studies," She replied shortly. "The many things that fill the books in our private library, what the hell a nargle is, how people assume that time is strict progression of cause to affect but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." He said. "No cute boys."

"On the occasional chance they're interesting. Except for Brann, he just goes on and on about every hot guy in school that it's kind of annoying. Liz and I just tune him out half the time." She paused, looking at the wall to their left. A knocker hung on the cracked stone barrier. "This is my stop", she said, reaching for the knocker.

"Wait! Relcis, I never got your first name."

She turned back to him, her dark brown eyes piercing into his light ones. Light brown hair framing her olive face perfectly. "Sylvia. I am Sylvia Jessica Relcis." She held out her hand. He shook it, smirking. "Pleasure."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Reviews are very much loved. Dalek cupcakes for every one! Thank you every one for giving this a chance.**

**-TJ**


	2. Help, please!

**Hey. Sorry this is late. I meant to post it yesterday but I HAVE NO WIFI! It sucks. I know. So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Help, please!

Heading their separate ways, James sauntered back to the Gryffindor common room. Making his way through the portrait hole and into the warm and familiar place he had learned to call home these past four years, he sat in the cushioned chair closest to the fireplace. Laying his head back, he attempted to slowly drift away into a well needed sleep.

A cough for attention came from behind him, taking him out of this sleepy daze. Turning his head he saw the disapproving look of his know-it-all cousin glaring down at him, though she prefers 'intelligent-beyond-belief'.

"Rose Weasley! Just the girl I wanted to see," he exclaimed, rising up for the chair to sling an arm around her shoulder. "How would you like to receive the amazing opportunity to write my Giant wars essay?"

She rolled her eyes and shouldered his arm away. "Didn't you go to the Library to take notes on it, though you wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't skipped the class in the first place?" James shrugged nonchalantly. "Wait, don't tell me. You skipped out on that too and made out with some girl – who you probably don't even remember the name of- in between the bookcases." He opened his mouth to reply but was again cut off. "I mean you are _so _predictable James"-

"Actually, I didn't even touch her and I do remember her name." He said looking at her with mock hurt. _Sylvia Relcis…_ "If I had tried to make move she probably would have hexed me into next week."

"Not the usual no brainer then, that's new. What's her name?"

"Sylvia Relcis."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Sylvia Relcis? Meaning Sylvia Relcis the Ravenclaw, genius, beater?"

James nodded, surprised at his cousins outburst.

"You befriended that stuck-up bitch?

"I thought you said she was a genius?"

"She is, but still."

"Girls…" he scoffed under his breath. "Can you tell me any more about her? I barely got anything out of her when we talked. But make it quick, my essay's due in two days."

Rose rolled her eyes again. "If you want to get to know someone, James you should probably talk to _them._"

"I did! All I got was the obvious stuff- wait… You're one to talk about getting to know someone!"

"I don't want to get to know her. She's top of every class she has. She's smart as hell, but she's so stuck up, it keeps every one away, but that's how she likes it. She works alone besides her two friends, it keeps out distractions apparently."

James looked Rose, his brow furrowed. "She sounds bored to me," he replied simply.

"Bored? She's boring. You shouldn't even bother with her. She's a waste of time."

"I could make her less boring." He suggested.

"Do what you want." She said raising her hands in defeat.

"It's decided. I will bring Sylvia Relcis out of her shell of boringness and into the wonder of… whatever it is that I do." James exclaimed.

"And I will laugh at your failure," Rose said as she made her way to her dormitory.

"Sylvia? What are doing on the floor?"

Her eyes fluttered open to see blue ones looking down at her. The blue eyes blinked.

"Brann?" she grumbled before yawning and sitting up.

"Yes, that is my name but I was hoping for a more explanatory answer. What are you doing on the floor?" Brann said tilting his head slightly.

"Sleeping?"

Brann raised an eyebrow. "What time did you get back? You look like Bellatrix Lestrange., all dark eyed and creepy." Sylvia shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "You're not my mother. What time is it any way?"

"About five, maybe four. I was just showing a friend out when I nearly tripped over you. Could you have found a better spot than the middle of the common room to past out at?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sylvia rested her head in her hands. "Friend, riiight. Who is he?" Brann smirked. "That's for me to know and you and Liz to find out over breakfast. Now go wash that crud off your face and wake up Liz. I want to get there early."

"What crud?"

Sylvia brought a hand to her face, it came back covered in ink. "Shit!" She ran away from Brann and dashed up stairs, still trying to be quiet due to the others who were still sleeping. Finally she came to the fourth year girl's lavatories, and looked in the mirror. The bottom right side of her face was covered with numbers and letters. The essays she'd been working on all night. She'd slept on them.

Great, just great, now she could be ink face for the rest of the year. Sylvia let out a groan. This stuff was almost impossible to get off. The ink at the Eeylops Owl Emporium is created so that you can't cover it up. But of course her dad had bought it. 'It was on sale!' a rare occasion, unless of course you're school shopping. Muggles in the wizard world were a laughing stock. If anyone but the Waters new she'd lose everything. She would no longer be untouchable, but that half-blood chick in the hallway that pretends to be superior the oh-so-great pure-bloods who are still prejudice despite the fact we already had a whole freaking war about that!

Pushing these thoughts from her mind she turned back to the task at hand and began to wash away what ink she could. She spent about a half hour in her attempt before finally giving up. All that was left was a large black smudge on her right cheek. It wasn't coming off.

"Hey Syl, Is that you?" A voice called from dormitories. "Yeah Liz, I'm okay. I'm just having a bit of a cosmetic issue," she replied.

"Oh!" And with that the door creaked open, earning some moans from the other girls, and Liz slipped inside. "So what wro- ooh..." Liz gasped, staring at the horrid smudge on Sylvia's face. "What kind of ink did you use?"

Sylvia shrugged. "The stuff they sell at the emporium." Liz sighed. "Shit. Well that stuff's not coming of for another day or two." Sylvia groaned loudly earning a few shouts from the other Ravenclaw girls. "Whatever it can't be worse than the time I had that giant zit on my nose."

Liz nodded. "Or that time that dragon-pox vaccine turned your skin blue, or the time Professor Lovegood took your nose during charms and forgot to give it back all day, or the time"-

"Liz, I get it. Also Brann said to meet him down stairs soon. Apparently we're going to breakfast early today." Liz nodded and turned to the mirror staring intently at her reflection. "I'll leave you to it then." Sylvia said, even though she wasn't listening, and walked out the door into the dormitories to get ready.

When both of them had sort of finished their preparation for the day, they headed down to the common room to find Brann reclining in an armchair near the fireplace. Sylvia sighed and gathered her things which were scattered across the floor, and fastened her bag on her shoulder. "So are we ready to go?" She asked turning to the other's before following them out the entrance.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall Sylvia ducked her head slightly blocking the smudge from everyone's view. They sat at the Ravenclaw table and the two girls chatted with Brann commenting every now and then, but he was mostly looking around the hall for some one.

Of course this question was answered when the famous Slytherin duo sat in front of them. Sylvia saw Liz raise a quizzical eyebrow. "Potter, Malfoy. What a… unexpected surprise." Sylvia was astonished. She had never seen Liz's lips so thin, and she looked like she was going to burn a hole in Potter's head. Malfoy and Brann however were flirting to each other on the side while this staring contest was happening. _So that's who, _Sylvia thought.

"Nice face." Potter said, his sharp green eyes flicking over her face. She glared at him before replying. "What do you want?" He chuckled. "I thought the proper greeting was 'good morning'."

"Really, well 'nice face' isn't that welcoming either. So, what do you want?"

"You we're talking to my brother."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow, Liz still smoldering beside her. _Well that was… unexpected. _"Oh, I see. This is you being a 'protective little brother'." She said, the realization hitting her.

"Is something wrong over here?" Malfoy said brushing his long hair out his eyes haughtily. "Oh no every thing's fine," Sylvia replied, starting to collect her things. "Brann, Liz, we're leaving. And as for you, Potter. I could seriously care less about what your brother does."

"Good." He replied standing up and dragging a protesting Malfoy back to the Slytherin table. "I was talking to Scorpios, was that really necessary?" Brann asked, looking at her with frustrated eyes. "Oh shut up Brann!" Liz exclaimed before dragging both Sylvia and Brann out of the Great Hall.

Sylvia glanced over to Brann. _What's up with Liz? _She mouthed. _Her and Potter had a thing during the summer_. He answered. _Oh. _She thought, and followed Liz to their fist class.

**Thanks for reading! And pleeeeeeease review. Reviews are loved like Ginny loves her pygmy puff.**

**TJ**

**P. S. **How many of you are excited about the 'Fantastic beast and where to find them' movie?


	3. Chasing the forest

**Sorry this is late and if you're wondering about the the weird chapter name look up what Sylvia's name means.**

Chapter 3: Chasing the forest

"We were having a perfectly normal… conversation."

"Oh please, that was sex without any physical contact."

This was the argument James heard when he entered potions that morning. So these were the famous Waters twins of Ravenclaw, the closest friends of Sylvia Relcis, who apparently achieved the nick-name 'Ice-queen' by her second year. How had James not known who she was? _You were too caught up with your own shinning glory to realize that other people go to this school._

He sat next to some random Gryffindor he could get along with reasonably well, and then turned, looking over the class for Relcis. James spotted her over near the twins, who were still bickering about who know what. Her head was bent. He doubted she would notice him unless he made a scene. As tempting as that sounded, he couldn't risk another detention as he was already planning to get today. He barely fit in Quidditch practice. James turned back to this partner and began on the potion.

When class finished he turned to go talk to her but the trio had already left. James sighed. _I'll see her at lunch anyway._

Sylvia went through the whole Herbology lesson with her ear buds plugged into her ears, tuning out the rest of the world. (Brann had shown her how to enchant her iPod so it never ran out of batteries.) Sylvia sighed as Liz dragged her away from the green house as they made their way to lunch. This was going to be a long day.

The trio walked up into the Entrance hall but when they passed the Great hall Sylvia stopped. "Aren't we going to lunch?" She asked gesturing towards the door.

Brann answered, but was muttering under his breath.

"What?"

"Slytherin is holding a mid-day party…"

"Ah. Yes, and I am to assume that we got a special invite?"

Brann nodded with a small smile. Liz was having an argument with her make-up compact, completely ignoring the conversation. "Fine," Sylvia exclaimed. "As long as I get some food." Brann rolled his eyes but his grin grew as they made their way towards the dungeons.

James scanned the Great hall. She wasn't there. Turning away and into the Entrance hall, he made his way down some random corridor and unfolded the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." His father had given him the map last year before he had gone on the train.

He skimmed castle's lay out till his eyes landed upon the Waters twins and Relcis in the Slytherin common room. "What the f"-

"James!"

Spinning around, he saw his little brother walking up to him. "What's up, 'ickle Alliekins?" Al frowned at him, well… more than he already frowns at every one.

"Seriously?"

James shrugged. Al dismissed it immediately. "Whatever. Scorpios has abandoned me for his new toy."

"A new toy," James replied, wiggling an eyebrow. "That sounds entertaining." Al rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Apparently it is, and now I'm left to my own devices and I'm bored as hell. The rest of the possible people in Slytherin are insufferable. That leaves Alezi who could kill you with one glare. Rumor has it that she's an illegal animagus, but there is no proof so far. Though"-

"Al, you're babbling. Shut up or keep it simple." James interjected, grabbing Al's shoulder's as he protested. "But all that doesn't matter anyway. We're going to your common room."

"What? Why?"

"Relcis and Scorpios are there, along with half the school. If we go I will no longer be bored and you can stop whining like a love-sick school girl."

"Hey!"

James snorted. "I'm surprised. Relcis didn't strike me as the class skipping type. I guess I was wrong." Al shrugged. "Can't be the first time," he muttered under his breath and began to lead them to the common room.

**Sorry for lateness and such, HW sucks. I'm supposed to be doing that right now and my room but who has time for that? Anyway, please review! Wow this chapter sucked. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**-****TJ**


End file.
